Title needed open to sugestion
by emerald.water.lilly
Summary: Sequal to Contrete Angel: Harry is back, a little revenge, some good arse kicking, richindependentpowerfulimortalHarry. RonHermoineDumbeldoreGinny Bashing


In the busy streets of Diagon Ally a young 'teen' moved swiftly threw the crowd. Now that wouldn't seem so weird seeing as it was the summer so the ally was packed with school kids who had been tortured….oh sorry.. educated for the last school year. No the oddity of it was that he was supposed to be five not fourteen, not to mention well……dead.

Yes, Harry Potter was defiantly alive.

Now I know you are going to ask 'how is he alive?' well here's the answer.

About 6,000years ago a man by the name of Jeldor Potter who was well a potter for the magical world. His pottery was known threw out the magical world as the best. Magical beings flocked to him for his art. Now Jeldor loved what he did so he happily made the pottery for people while on his spare time he worked on his master piece. A statue, the rumors surrounding what the statue was to be caught even the gods' attention. One goddess in particular who was very curious in nature (as she was the goddess of pranks, mischief, and chaos when she was in a bad mood) decided she really wanted to know what it was.

She came to earth disguised as a human and went to Jeldors' shop. She asked to see the statue. He said it wasn't ready yet and that it wouldn't be reviled till he was ready. The goddess came back everyday for a year, begging to see the statue. Now in this time Jeldor began to fall in love with this stubborn woman. She always pleaded the same thing to see the statue now and she would do anything to see it. Jeldor thought about this for a while (a couple months really), now it's not to say Jeldor was bad with women its' just that he was always busy doing his pottery to really go out and find a wife. He thought why not ask her to be my wife. He prolonged asking this of her till he was almost just done with the statue he had changed what it was going to be a little in the years time but it was relatively unchanged in the idea.

Well then one day when the women came again at the same time like she did everyday. Jeldor finely did ask something of her "will you be my wife?" he asked simply as he molded a bowl. "Yes, yes of course" she rushed out saying "do you give your word that if I show the statue to you now, you will marry me tomorrow?" He said looking up at her from this wheel. "Yes, yes I give my word I will marry you tomorrow if you show me the statue" she said franticly bouncing on the balls of her feet, not known for her patients, Thus causing her not to note the golden glow sealing her oath to the mortal. "Alright then, fallow me" Jeldor said standing leading her in to the back to his other workshop. Standing her before the statue Jeldor asked "are you ready to see?"

"Yes, yes".

Jeldor smiled "Alright then" he pulled the cloth off the covered statue revealing a bust of the women. She gasped at the shear beauty that he managed to grasp in to the rock. It's almost done I just needed you here to model for me while I get the face just perfect like you" He grabbed his tools and finished the last of the face on the bust as the goddess stood in shock at seeing her true self presented so beautifully. "Yes I know who you are goddess you might try to give off the aura of a human but it was in vain. Nothing could mask your shear brilliance."

And so they were married the next day by the goddesses father making Jeldor Potter in to an immortal though they still lived on earth. They had four kids who like there parents were gods, the eldest son married a mortal like his mother thus making her a god and the pattern continued down with the one of the male children living on earth till they deem it there time to ascend and join the other gods but not until after taking a mortal spouse and leaving there kids on earth to find there spouse. Most chose another god but always one chose a mortal to live on earth with.

A/N:: don't worry the next chapter I promise will have more Harry in it.


End file.
